1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light supplying unit and a display device using the light supplying unit, more particularly to a light supplying unit and a display device having a socket-type terminal for a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is known for having several advantages such as thinness, lightness and low voltage consumption among various display devices. The LCD device needs light from an outside source since a LCD panel of the LCD device, which displays images cannot emit light itself. Thus, the LCD device needs a light supplying unit for providing the LCD panel with light. The light supplying unit uses a light source and/or an optical component such as an optical film or plate to enhance brightness and uniformity of light. The light source is a lamp such as a cold cathode florescent lamp (“CCFL”), a hot cathode florescent lamp (“HCFL”), and an external electrode florescent lamp (“EEFL”).
Generally, when the lamp is assembled in the light supplying unit, the lamp is soldered with a wire for transferring power to drive the lamp and held by a holding means such as lamp holder. However, the soldering process has various problems such as deterioration at a joint of the lamp and the wire, and low throughput resulting from manual soldering process, etc.